


Lloro y lloro y aún soy rey

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Criticism, Crying, Poetry, Tears, angstier than expected, of something, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: inspirado aparentemente por una canción de mariachis que no estoy segura que he escuchado, alguien solo me medio dijo la letra y me pidieron que hiciera un poema con eso 😂que se entretengan!- ganso
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038





	Lloro y lloro y aún soy rey

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado aparentemente por una canción de mariachis que no estoy segura que he escuchado, alguien solo me medio dijo la letra y me pidieron que hiciera un poema con eso 😂
> 
> que se entretengan!
> 
> \- ganso

Lloro y lloro, aunque soy un rey.  
Veo a través de mis lágrimas un mundo borroso,  
un mundo en el que todos necesitan ayuda  
pero nadie quiere darla.  
Trato de darla yo, me llaman héroe.  
Es triste.  
El héroe salva a las personas  
pero quién lo salva a él?  
Es tan triste.  
Yo sólo quiero llorar  
y, aunque nunca me detenga,  
miro a mi alrededor y aún soy rey.  
Lloro más.


End file.
